charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Jr.
Logan Lerman as "Henry Pate Mitchell Jr. 'Henry Jr.'"-29 Henry Mitchell Jr., or Henry Jr., is the youngest child and only son of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, the two-year younger adopted brother to Tamora and Katherine 'Kat', the tenth child to be born into the second generation, and is adopted! Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell adopted Henry Jr. after Paige saved him by Remote Orbing him out of his deceased teenager mother's womb! Henry Jr. gained the power of cryokinesis when he was a baby, when magic was switched to mortals, and therefore when the natural order was restored, he lost it, like all the other empowered mortals. However, when Paige realized that she wanted him to be protected and safe without making him feel week and would always need somebody from his adopted family to always be with him, Paige found enough courage to practically force the elders to help her give him Halliwell magic and active powers! History Pre-Birth and Birth Henry's mother was in a relationship with Christopher Mercer, the son of a criminal lord. At some point, she ended the relationship, which Christopher believed was due to his criminal life style. In 2009, The Charmed Ones faced the Darklighter, Rennek and a Horned Demon in an alley in San Francisco. While Piper and Phoebe fought the evil pair, Paige tended to a pregnant teenager that had been shot by a stray Darklighter arrow. However, Paige quickly realized it was too late for the girl and saved the child by Orbing it from the womb. The sisters did not think the teenager was a target and assumed that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They also believed her to be homeless. Becoming a Mitchell Paige took the child home and took care of it. As she discussed the situation with Henry, she jokingly called the baby "Henry Jr". An upset Henry then expressed his concerns about bringing a mortal child into the family, as he feared the baby would be in danger, as well as the financial consequences. However, Paige revealed that one of the reasons she wanted to help the baby was because she had already lost other children such as Brent. Henry, still reeling from almost killing Paige while under The Source's spell, then admitted he was worried about raising magical children and was wary of how powerless he was, fearing for the orphaned child's safety. Paige assured him it was temporary until they found his family, though Henry reminded her how small those chances were. After a conversation with Victor Bennett, Henry finally allowed himself to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and decided to be there for her as much as he possibly can, resulting in him deciding to embrace the orphaned baby and call him "Henry Junior". Adoption and Revelations When meeting with Mr. Cowan at South Bay Social Services, Paige and Henry discovered that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer, the son of a major San Francisco crime lord. To find out more about them, Paige conjured detective Richard Quinn from one of her favorite noir novels and worked with him to expose their crimes and gain legal custody of her child. Christopher was unaware of his son's existence until he was informed after his arrest. He showed no interest in ever suing for custody, although he might never even get the chance as it was expected he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. With Henry Jr. officially their son, Paige was happy that he would have a good mortal role model for a father. However as the couple left his room, Henry Jr suddenly shot beams of ice around the room, freezing his crib and toys. The Magical Switch Six months later, it is revealed that all the magic in the world had shifted, causing magical beings to lose their powers and mortals to gain powers instead. Paige found a way to bind Little Henry's powers with little hesitation because they weren't natural like those of the twins. However, Phoebe then mentioned that it would be unfair to keep them bound if they could not reverse the magical switch. His powers disappeared when the natural order was restored. Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship W''itch and Witchlighter Powers:'' * Energy Projection: ** Energy Balls ** Energy Beams (unlocks this part in season 5)! * Telekinetic Orbing * Remote Orbing Whitelighter Powers: * Orbing * Glamouring * Photokinesis * Sensing * Healing (eventually) Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Not fitting in and/or belonging in this family, since he's adopted! * Letting down his family and not being able to be there for Tamora, Kat, his parents, and the rest of his family, and his friends! Strengths: * Tamora and Kat #1 strength! * His parents! * The rest of his family, and his friends! Notes * Of all twelve cousins, he is the tenth oldest. * Besides Prue putting Syrus, Scott, and Stiles up for adoption to protect them, Henry Jr. is the only adopted child of a Charmed One, but is definitely the only known child to have been adopted into the Warren family. ** Like Henry Jr., his mother Paige was adopted! ** Like Henry Jr., Syrus, Scott, and Stiles, were also adopted! Gallery Category:Characters